narutofandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Might Guy
Chunin Gai. Gai as a Chunin. This should be added to his profile. http://img23.narutoverse.org/mangas/raw/73421/73421/599/narutoverse14.jpg (talk) 01:16, May 25, 2013 (UTC) 8 Gates Okay, does anybody else find it strange that when guy first appears by Naruto in episode 325 he's glowing green and than out of nowhere he is shown glowing blue? Does Pierrot even know what they're doing? This is only going to make the "is it blue or green" question so much more confusing! Any thoughts?--Aburame41 (talk) 12:50, August 15, 2013 (UTC) :It's just an animation error, nothing more or less.... --Speysider Talk Page | My Image Uploads | Tabber Code | Channel 12:51, August 15, 2013 (UTC) ::I can understand that but it's so unclear right now if it was meant to be blue or green. Now I see that it's even being questioned if he's the Sublime green or blue beast of prey. Why can't they just pick a color and stick with it?--Aburame41 (talk) 12:55, August 15, 2013 (UTC) :::I doubt it's an animation error, see my comment on the duplicate topic at eight gates talk page. I believe it was noted by Kisame to have been blue when he fought Guy but also shown green in manga?--Elveonora (talk) 17:15, August 15, 2013 (UTC) STOPPING SAND Does Guy really have a tecnique where he can make gaaras sand go away or did gaara just back down when Guy entered the arena?Munchvtec (talk) 05:52, November 8, 2013 (UTC)munchvtec :This is not a forum. Questions like these are best asked on the Naruto Answers wikia.--Cerez365™ (talk) 07:48, November 8, 2013 (UTC) ::Im asked because u guys have it in guys abilities section but it was never stated that he could dispel Gaaras sandMunchvtec (talk) 12:49, November 8, 2013 (UTC)munchvtec :::It wasn't a technique that he used. He simply used his physical strength to destroy the sand structure Gaara had created. That part may need rewording.--Cerez365™ (talk) 14:58, November 8, 2013 (UTC) I could reword it if youd likeMunchvtec (talk) 16:19, November 8, 2013 (UTC)munchvtec he argument about Guy breaking the sand, I just watched the episode and he did not even touch Gaara's sand. He just waved his hand and it stopped moving.fix thisMunchvtec (talk) 12:53, November 18, 2013 (UTC)munchvtec :He just waved at it. Not a special skill. Omnibender - Talk - 00:10, November 19, 2013 (UTC) ::please keep in mind that Guy has inhumane strength if it's not already superhuman.--Cerez365™ (talk) 01:34, November 19, 2013 (UTC) yes I understand that, its just that Guy did not touch the sand so how could he have broken it cerez. In the article it says he broke it with his strength but he didn't.Munchvtec (talk) 12:47, November 20, 2013 (UTC)munchvtec :Air pressure--Elveonora (talk) 13:45, November 20, 2013 (UTC) really did it mention that at allMunchvtec (talk) 13:55, November 20, 2013 (UTC)munchvtec :No explanation was given, you are way over-analyzing things--Elveonora (talk) 14:11, November 20, 2013 (UTC) ::What are you guys talking about when you say he didn't touch it? The sand was coming down on Gaara and Guy went in between the two and then slapped it away deconstructing the form. I'm not sure what the anime shows but that is what's in the manga.--Cerez365™ (talk) 15:55, November 20, 2013 (UTC) oh well cerez is correct because we were all talking about the anime while he was talking about the manga and im sure that the manga is more canon is it not?!!!Munchvtec (talk) 16:50, November 20, 2013 (UTC)munchvtec seriously i thought we made it clear we were not going to add any ages past databook 3 since databook 4 isn't out and you all agreed that there will be NO calculated ages on the stats. I suggest you remove the 31 from his age then. ItachiWasAHero (talk) 16:42, January 2, 2014 (UTC) Speculation put to rest Gai can't use Ninjutsu or Genjutsu just like Lee, off subject but he can use summoning jutsu, so it is safe to assume Lee should be able to use summoning jutsu too. ItachiWasAHero (talk) 08:31, March 12, 2014 (UTC) :Assume nothing. This isn't a forum. --OmegaRasengan (talk) 08:34, March 12, 2014 (UTC) ::He couldn't use Ninjutsu and Genjutsu when he was 5, he can use at least the former now.--Elveonora (talk) 11:07, March 12, 2014 (UTC) :::¬¬ The first time we ever see Guy, he summoned a turtle off-panel. There was never speculation that Guy couldn't do it. End topic. Omnibender - Talk - 21:32, March 12, 2014 (UTC) Well then, since he can use Summoning Jutsu, which is still a Ninjutsu. That means Lee can too eventually. As it was clearly stated Gai could not use Nin or Gen. Summoning Jutsu I guess would be a lot easier to use for people like Lee since all it takes is enough chakra and a blood contract. ItachiWasAHero (talk) 21:48, March 12, 2014 (UTC) : You're taking that far too literally. Guy, and Dai before him, were only illustrating that they had no skill in ninjutsu and genjutsu. Lee, as a student, could use the basic clone technique, a ninjutsu, but it was severely worse than that of his classmate, leading Guy to declare that Lee could not use ninjutsu or genjutsu. Long explanation short, neither Guy, Lee, nor Dai have any talent for ninjutsu or genjutsu, but that doesn't mean that they couldn't overcome them, nor that they literally can't use them. ~ Ten Tailed Fox 21:56, March 12, 2014 (UTC) Your argument is logical, but it fails in the respect that Gai was five years old at the time. Given Naruto couldn't effectively use a basic ninjutsu at eleven, Gai, who didn't seem to have formal ninja training beforehand, couldn't use it then. Lee on the other hand, doesn't possess the ability to learn Ninjutsu or Genjutsu. To put it another way, Gai was a child who could crawl, but needed to learn how to run. He couldn't then, but he learned how. Lee is a man with no legs. He can learn to do some epic stuff with his hands, but he'll never run. I hope this metaphor clears things up in this regard. --Hawkeye2701 (talk) 22:03, March 12, 2014 (UTC) Actually I think TenTails Said it best. He is right in the things he said. ItachiWasAHero (talk) 22:10, March 12, 2014 (UTC) Going by appearance and the fact he said he was 5. He was already in the academy, as it was shown he joined the academy with Kakashi at 4yrs old. Kakashi graduated at 5, but guy graduated at 7. So he did have formal Ninja Training somewhat, as that is what the academy does. ItachiWasAHero (talk) 22:13, March 12, 2014 (UTC) Dark Guy I think adding a "Dark Guy" paragraph to Guy's personality section should be made. In Shippuden episode 250(?) he uses the Waterfall of Truth to see his "Dark self" and I think what his dark self said is important and should be added to his personality section. I could make this change myself, but I made my profile yesterday, so I'm a bit reluctant to just make changes like that. Yuri (talk) 07:48, April 28, 2014 (UTC)Yuri :I thought that was Kisame :D--Elveonora (talk) 11:46, April 28, 2014 (UTC) ::Guy did star having an interaction with Dark Guy, but Kisame jumped through the waterfall right when Dark Guy was going to do the same. Considering how short the interaction was, I don't think there should be a whole section for it. Just a sentence should be enough. Omnibender - Talk - 18:31, April 28, 2014 (UTC) Damage from Night Guy With the damage that Madara took from Night Guy, is it correct to assume it would've killed him if he wasn't a Juubi jinchuuriki? I think the fact that Madara admitted he thought he was a goner before he tried to finish Gai off (but Naruto intervened) in ch. 672 supports this. If this is a "yes", is it appropriate to put this under the Trivia section. Finally, with Gai's intense taijutsu skill, could we call the Hagoromo of taijutsu? That is, he's the mightiest known taijutsu. --Mike 05:35, June 5, 2014 (UTC) :We don't know if him having been a jinchuuriki really helped that much to his survival. He seemingly healed afterwards using Hashirama's technique. Perhaps he would have survived the attack thanks to Sage Mode alone excluding the Shinju power. We can't tell. For calling Guy the Hagoromo of taijutsu, no. We don't make up nickname ourselves, we just document what is said in the manga/anime--Elveonora (talk) 11:02, June 5, 2014 (UTC) New infobox pic How about using this as a new infobox pic? It's better quality and still a good angle and size. A little dark though. --[[User:Kasan94|'Kasan94']] ''Talkpage'' 14:39, June 5, 2014 (UTC) : KotoTalk Page- 14:43, June 5, 2014 (UTC) ::Good. Could be cropped just a tiny bit on the right side. Omnibender - Talk - 15:13, June 5, 2014 (UTC) Is it Green or Blue? Just a discussion on rather Maito Gai is referred to as the green or blue beast of Konoha? I hear "aoi" (blue), not "midori" (green), plus the Japanese text in the bio says "Aoi"... That's the thing that irks me about Japanese and translating. In Japan, they often refer to green as blue, but point is, they said blue (aoi). Contrary to popular belief, Gai is known as the blue beast because of the aura he gives off when having the seventh gate released. The color in the nickname is not based on the color he wears. Well anyway, again, people in Japan often refer to green as blue, so I guess saying green MIGHT be accurate. I would change this on the wiki page, but I do not have permission to do so. Oh, and my resource for saying that people often refer to green as blue is from Detective Conan, there is an episode where it explains how Japanese people often do that. I saw another topic debating this a bit, saying how it used to be green. Yes, it used to be in the earlier gates being released. But it is the seventh gate that gives off the blue, which is his strongest state (without dying from the red aura from the eighth gate). MelloLily (talk) 06:34, September 20, 2014 (UTC):Just call him turquoise and call it a day--Elveonora (talk) 10:28, September 20, 2014 (UTC) ::aoi used to be a colour between green and blue. Nowadays, green is written as midori, but years ago, aoi was used for both. Furthermore, green means something about youth and as you know, Guy's character is all about youth. So there's a double meaning here, calling him the Green Beast is basically calling him the Beast of Youth. • Seelentau 愛 議 11:03, September 20, 2014 (UTC) ^Oi oi, that is basically what I said about "aoi" having two meanings... but nowadays in this generation, they don't do that. I would think a current anime like this would keep up with current traditions. Even when the manga first came out, Japanese people no longer had two meanings for aoi. MelloLily (talk) 03:48, September 24, 2014 (UTC) :aoi is still used on rare occassions, I believe. One of them is this. Also, Kishimoto uses way more stuff that isn't used nowadays, for example the riku in Rikudō. • Seelentau 愛 議 10:58, September 24, 2014 (UTC) New image Does anyone object or support changing Guy's info box image to this as the current one is abit dark. --Sarutobii2 (talk) 14:44, February 23, 2015 (UTC) :While a little dark, it depicts Guy just fine so will oppose changing the pic. --Sajuuk talk | | Channel 14:47, February 23, 2015 (UTC) without the aid of chakra-enhancement "...ploughing a full-grown man through a solid stone wall...without the aid of chakra-enhancement". How can we know that he didn't use chakra? Iloveinoxxx (talk) 15:09, May 3, 2015 (UTC) :Noticed it too, that's obvious bias and assumption, going to remove it.--[[User:Elveonora|'Elve']] Talk Page| 20:15, July 12, 2015 (UTC) @Seel, explain how is that established since it was never stated? So you say in Part I. during Chunin Exams, he moved so quick without any chakra whatsoever it looked like teleportation? Amusing he hasn't been shown to be so fast in any other instance excluding opening Eight Gates, how does that make sense? Again, without chakra, they are just mere humans, it's not possible to move so quickly and be so strong without the magical thingy called chakra. The whole point of the First Gate is to force brain to remove muscle strength restriction, without it, it's not possible to be physically strong to leave a crater in a wall.--[[User:Elveonora|'Elve']] Talk Page| 21:06, July 12, 2015 (UTC) :With "established" I meant that it's what the article stated. If you add something, you need to source it. You could just remove the "without the aid of chakra-enhancement", though. From what I know, it's as much "bias and assumption" that he indeed used chakra. Or can you source that, as asked before? • Seelentau 愛 議 21:10, July 12, 2015 (UTC) ::Isn't chakra used to perform all the superhuman feats? The ninja use kunai and shuriken to kill, if it were "normal" to have Guy's strength and speed without any chakra enhancement whatsoever, they wouldn't bother with them. You can't simply work out and train to be like that, your body would break apart, unless he has special genetics or something.--[[User:Elveonora|'Elve']] Talk Page| 21:16, July 12, 2015 (UTC) :::Are you really trying to apply common sense to a fictional manga? Man, as long as it wasn't stated that he does or does not use chakra-enhanced strength, we're not going to add either. That's how it usually works, isn't it? • Seelentau 愛 議 21:21, July 12, 2015 (UTC) ::::Comparing him to the generic ninja and Narutoverse people in general. That's not common sense, that's knowledge, humans in Narutoverse don't have such strength and speed under normal circumstances. Do we have speed enhancing techniques, can chakra enhance speed? Yes. Do we have strength enhancing techniques, can chakra enhance strength? Yes. Yet you think it's more likely for him to have done that without any chakra. Why isn't Guy so quick it looks like teleportation all the time? Simple, he doesn't use Body Flicker, Eight Gates or other thingy all the times.--[[User:Elveonora|'Elve']] Talk Page| 21:51, July 12, 2015 (UTC) :::::Because that's the point of his and Lee's characters. Normal people achieving superhuman feats through sheer training. • Seelentau 愛 議 21:54, July 12, 2015 (UTC) Why bother with Eight Gates then? If he can be so quick it looks like teleportation without chakra and punch crates into walls without chakra, they would be somewhat decreased in value. Also lack of consistency, why wasn't he so quick all the time, like against Kisame? Isn't it logical to deduce that teleporation like speed was achieved with chakra while fast but more human like movement without it?--[[User:Elveonora|'Elve']] Talk Page| 22:01, July 12, 2015 (UTC) :No, it's not, because it doesn't fit their character. Tsunade and Sakura are the ones who use chakra to enhance their strength. Guy and Lee are those who achieve it through training. Also, I'd like you to stop asking question no one can possibly answer because we aren't Kishimoto, just to let your point appear any more valid. • Seelentau 愛 議 22:06, July 12, 2015 (UTC) ::It doesn't? Aren't Eight Gates using chakra to enhance strength and speed?--[[User:Elveonora|'Elve']] Talk Page| 22:42, July 12, 2015 (UTC) :::Not in the same way Tsunade and Sakura use it. • Seelentau 愛 議 22:46, July 12, 2015 (UTC) ::::Sigh, can't we make a compromise?--[[User:Elveonora|'Elve']] Talk Page| 13:28, July 13, 2015 (UTC) :::::Offered one earlier. • Seelentau 愛 議 13:34, July 13, 2015 (UTC) Another Title? So, after rewatching the Guy vs Madara battle, Madara states: "I, Madara, declare you as the strongest." Don't you guys think it's a appropriate to give him a title that follows? Even if it's just from Madara alone, it would be quiet fair and also honoring. The Perverted Copy Wheel Eye of Justice 02:28, January 20, 2016 (UTC) :"The Strongest" doesn't really even sound like a real nickname not to mention he called him it. It wasnt like with Hanzo and the sannin. What you deem fair or honouring doesn't matter. If it wasn't a legit title then we won't list it as such.Munchvtec (talk) 02:41, January 20, 2016 (UTC) Academy teacher I see it's been added to his infobox based on episode 70. However, is that really accurate? Saying a character is an academy teacher implies actual employment there, at least to me. Guy's situation seems more like a guest lecturer. Do we have any other characters in a similar situation to compare? Omnibender - Talk - 21:08, August 23, 2018 (UTC) :Just an irrational edit, be my guest in reverting it. (Closest we have is Naruto, who was said in the Last to tutor some academy students)--BerserkerPhantom (talk) 21:28, August 23, 2018 (UTC) ::We do have an almost identical situation, namely with Sai when he was invited to the Academy for a drawing lesson (in The Super Beast Scroll Slump!), and we treat him as a teacher in the infobox. However, I'm also unsure if being invited for a single lecture should be considered as automatical Academy teacher status. Ravenlot 27 (talk) 21:36, August 23, 2018 (UTC)